Reencuentro
by Tsunn
Summary: Los Dex Holders tendrán de una nueva reunión, pero no tan agitada como la anterior en el Frente de Batalla. Una historia mayormente de humor puesta por las manías de los propios personajes, incluyendo a Soul (no como portadora de una pokedex pero igual aparecerá :D) el romance en este fic sera mínimo, sino que sera un afecto que se presenta entre los protagonistas.


**Hoooola! Aquí les dejo este fic, con el que empezare ha subir historias de pokémon… La historia la tengo hace un rato en borrador (para no subir FAIL como repeticiones de palabras en la misma oración o que sé yo!) Obviamente igual habrán demasiada faltas tanto puntuales como acentuales… Después de toda esta ADVERTENCIA los dejo sin más y que disfruten leyendo =D **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así, Absol se llamaría Luneith =3= **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Reencuentro **

En la entrada se divisaban 3 sombras a través del cristal cuando la puerta automáticamente se abrió.

-¡Es Hermoso! ¡Beatiful! ¡Este centro comercial es MUY diferente al de Ciudad Calagua!- Exclamaba un joven de al parecer 12 años, mientras recorría el lugar con los ojos llenos de Asombro.

El muchacho llevaba un extraño gorro blanco , que fácilmente se podía confundir con su pelo, alrededor traía una tipo de banda color roja con un semi-circulo de un pokeball blanca. Vestía una camiseta negra con decoraciones rojas en los costados y un semi-circulo en el cuello, guantes rojos y en la muñeca con una sudadera negra con una línea carmesí en el medio, unos extraños pantalones negros rectos hasta la rodilla de ahí hacia abajo eran apitillados hasta el tobillo, unas zapatillas rojas con detalles verdes finalizaban el atuendo.

-¡Oye! ¡Ruby! ¡No puedes salir corriendo así! Cho…cho ¡Chotto Matte!- terminando de gritar esto Sapphire fue corriendo detrás de su compañero.

La chica salvaje traía el pelo tomado, con dos mechones que sobresalían de su pañuelo celeste, llevaba una camisa del mismo color con bolsillos blancos, guantes (parecieran tejidos) blancos con las puntas de los dedos azul oscuro y unas calzas negras.

Desde la puerta, con una expresión de desaliento, la joven entrenadora de unos 2 años mayor veía a sus dos amigos alejándose.

-No puedo creer que todos los días sean de esta manera- decía para sus adentros, seguido de un suspiro, emprendía marcha en dirección a la vitrina donde estaban los Dex Holders.

* * *

-Sapphire, ¿No crees que esa estrella es perfectamente bella?- decía Ruby impregnado en ventana, señalando en lugar donde se encontraba la estrella.

-Es increíble- detallaba maravillada y al igual que su compañero, no se separaba del vidrio

Al escuchar tales comentarios Soul se acercó con curiosidad- ¿Qué observan?

-Soul~sempai mire, mire- le incitaba Sapphire a la vez que le jalaba el brazo, acercándola a la tienda- Es una presentación navideña!

En el aparador se podía contemplar un pueblo cubierto de, algo que se podría llamar, "nieve" con leves toques brillantes, todas las casas (hechas de madera) estaban con decoraciones navideñas y los árboles que rodeaban la villa, también. Además de eso, se veía un tren andando por las vías que atravesaban todo el pueblo. Pero de toda la escena, lo que más destacaba era una estrella, que junto a otras, estaban suspendidas en un supuesto cielo.

-Sugoi~~~- No pudo evitar decir la castaña. Que ahora. Acompañaba a sus amigos adheridos al ventanal con caras deleitadas por el paisaje.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó el sonido de una campanita, que significaba la salida de alguien y la que se escuchó, provenía del mismo puesto donde están los entrenadores observando.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar girar a ver quién la persona que venía de tan maravillosa tienda. Las dos caras se llenaron de asombro.

-Vaya que extraño encontrármelas por aquí, sobre todo a ti- señaló misteriosa persona a Sapphire, acto seguido se sorprendió al ver al chico que seguía impregnado en la ventana con una expresión casi hipnótica- y a Ruby?

* * *

**Comentario del Autor: Pensé**** que hasta aquí quedaría perfecto para terminar ... si se quedo demasiado corto pero el próximo intentare hacerlo más largo ._. **

**Esto es un poco difícil ya que como yo ya dije ... SIEMPRE pienso en pokémon , sobre todo parodias con los personajes, sin embargo son muy vagas y con poca complementación así que me cuesta un poco hacer el por qué de las cosas ,aunque en este capitulo no se ve mucho ... en lo próximos se verá. Bueno espero que les haya gustado por favor cualquier comentario o reproche (con cariño u.u) déjenlo en review no es necesario tener cuenta :D y no importa lo que pase terminare este Fics con quizás 3 ****capítulos o por Arceus sera todo un logro (te debes sentir orgullosa por hacer un fics de 3 capitulos ¬¬) Callate , recien estoy empezando =3= hay que tomar las cosas con calma ~~**


End file.
